Hell's Fury
by TreenBeen
Summary: When Slade returns, everything goes wrong for Robin. Everyone is very afraid... could this possibly kill him? Slight RobStar. Fight scenes, whip involved, no language whatsoever... swearing BAD! Reviews and critisism... xNO SLASH WHATSOEVER!
1. He is back

WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?

CH.1- HE'S BACK

"TITANS GO!" the cry rang out through the tower echoing with the rage boiling behind it off the walls of the aluminum dwelling.

"Where to, Robin?" asked Cyborg, running into the main room.

"Here. It's Slade." He hissed, hatred seeping through his words. "He's back for…" he was cut off.

"YOU!" cried Slade, every inch of his voice calm yet raging in a way that made the Titans almost quiver. "I have a little lesson to teach you, my apprentice, about betraying your master!" he lunged at Robin, who narrowly blocked a punch to the stomach.

This enraged the titans and they burst into action.

"READY STAR?" shouted Cy. He was answered with a sharp battle cry from Starfire as they both fired at the villain. They watched in awe as he did nothing, just stood there as the blows hit, as though they were two delicate snowflakes falling from a midwinter sky.

"Is that all you've got, Titans?" he asked mockingly, brushing himself off as the dust cleared.

"Not even close!" Raven stated as she soared high above his head, eyes ablaze with a white fire that out shone even the brightest of diamonds. "Azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" she screamed, as the couch was engulfed in a black aura, soaring toward him. Slade merely sidestepped it and watched it pass, silently mocking their feeble attempts. He threw a device which gave off a bright flash of blinding light, temporarily demolishing ones eyesight. Raven flopped to the ground while Cyborg stood there, stars about his head. Slade watched. He knew their every move, all their powers, strengths, and, thanks to Terra, weaknesses. He was not, however, expecting what happened next. As he watched the couch sail by, Robin rushed in from the other side, throwing Slade into it with a yell. Slade was shocked, but quickly regained composure and threw his arm around Robin's neck, listening as the boy gave a sharp yelp of surprise. Slade knew he wasn't hurting him, just holding him there. Robin fought, but could not get free. Beast Boy, noticing Robin, quickly morphed with an angry roar into a tiger, slashing with all his might at Slade.

As Robin Cyborg and Raven recovered, they heard an explosion followed by a soft grunt, then Beast Boy's growl as he fell unconscious due to a blow from Slade.

"Starfire!" Robin said as he dashed toward her. She hit the ground with a soft thud. Cyborg, sight regained, dashed toward Beast Boy who awoke quickly, while Raven brought down all that and a side dish on Slade, who remained unphased by it all and, grabbing her foot, threw her to the floor dazing her.

Robin reached Starfire with only one thought in his mind. 'Is she ok?' He was about two yards away when he felt something wrap around his arm with great force, digging into his skin with a stinging sensation. He yelped. A Whip! Slade had a whip around his arm. With great difficulty he twisted out of it, the whip leaving a spiral cut all the way up his arm.

He checked her pulse… she was ok… just dazed. He felt something… something wet in his glove. Blood… he tore of the glove.

Something wrapped around his stomach, curling up his chest and tightening its grip. He was being dragged backwards with a whip… straight towards Slade!

"No!" he groaned, every muscle screaming his mind whirling… one thought in his mind. DON'T GO BACK TO SLADE! He fought and fought, but to no avail. He might as well give up. Suddenly, the whip snapped, thanks to the teeth of a little green gerbil.

All of the titans except Robin, who was struggling to untangle himself, rose and faced Slade, a Tiger, an angry Tameraenean, a ticked off goth, and one angry cybernetic teen with a sonic canon for a right arm, all in battle stances, eyes glowing with the same message… 'Back off before we MAKE you back off!' Slade took the hint and dashed off into the city. The titans relaxed and walked over to their fallen leader.

Beast Boy and the others still didn't know about the whip… they thought it was a rope. Cyborg helped Robin up as Robin extended his good arm, the right arm concealed under the black and yellow cape that he now allowed to fall over his broad shoulders. Starfire stepped forward.

"Robin," she said. "You need not worry. That madman will not make you work for him again!" She smiled, giving him a delicate hug. He sunk to his knees moaning as she released him. "ROBIN?" she said.

He gasped, it hurt so bad! She had not meant to, he knew, she didn't even know! She had just put pressure on his wounds.

"Friend Robin, you are injured?"

"DUDE!" cried BB. He was worried now.

"It's…. ok…. Star." He said between wincing and gasping.

"Better let me have a look, man." Said Cyborg. He helped Robin to his feet again.

As Robin stood, his arm was exposed, revealing the bleeding slashes that wound from his shoulder down.

"Robin! What…" Raven began, but she was silenced with pure shock as she saw the blood seeping through the cuts on Robin's uniform around his stomach.

"Let's get to med lab." Said Cy.

30 minutes later in med lab….

Robin sat on the medical bed. He removed his shirt and cape carefully so his wounds could be treated.

"WHOA!" Cy said. "Those are pretty deep. How did this happen?"

"Slade's 'rope' was a whip." Robin stated. He thought of the whip digging into his skin and shuddered. He sat still, wincing a few times as his cuts were treated with anesthetic and antibiotics. Raven, hands glowing blue, used her healing powers on him.

"Thanks guys." He mumbled, putting his shirt and cape back on.

"No prob, dude!" smiled BB.

"Only one problem now."

"What's that?"

"He's back."


	2. Of Fire and Ice

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything about teen titans- (if I did Slade would appear a lot more and Robin would love ME!)

KK GUYS! MY FRIEND SAID I NEEDED TO POST SO HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 2!

CH. 2- OF FIRE AND ICE

Raven's POV-

"All right ya'all… PIZZA!" everyone came to the small round table… except Robin.

"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire, obviously concerned because of Slade's appearance only two days before.

"Don't know, Star… let's go find him." We all got up and searched the tower. After half an hour we found him on the roof. He had his knees pulled up to his chest in a delicate embrace, so as not to hurt his stomach. His chin rested on his knees as he gazed longingly toward something… the sunset. We slowly approached him, cautious to keep on his good side in this whole situation.

"Robin, you are feeling… ok?" Star asked. It was cute how much they had puppy love for each other, but didn't know how to tell each other.

"Ya Star… just a little sore. Why?" he replied, looking up at her. I answered for her.

"Well, you're up here, not locked in your room spending all hours of the night and the wee morning to research, and you slept last night. I felt the calmness and tranquility in your mind while I meditated." I was given back up nods from the team.

"Ya…" he said, a little bit of befuddlement in his tone. He was confused at this?

"So what's wrong?" I asked, hoping for a different response. I was getting a little bit suspicious… or was I worried?

"I just…" he paused. "I feel… AGH!" he released his knees and clutched his stomach. He tried to stand, but doubled over in pain, nearly falling off the edge of the roof to a ten story drop.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy, a look of worry painted on his face. He was scared. I could tell. What was wrong with our leader? I pondered this. It might be… no! That couldn't be it! Robin could not… he didn't deserve such pain as from that. I had to know.

"Robin… what does it feel like?" I asked, worry obvious in my tone as explosions were heard below. My emotions caused a chain reaction of exploding rocks. Worry and fear were two of my top three things to watch out for emotion wise.

"It… burns… and… freezes… It…" he tried to say more but could not as he face contorted in pain.

"NO!" I screamed, blowing one of the generators on the roof into the sky. I ran to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Rae, what is it?" asked Cyborg. Robin was like his little brother… he was so afraid to lose him.

" 'It' is one of the most deadly weapons to this earth and the universe! It is called a notveroncho! In modern tongue, fire/ice whip… it is from Nitogen." It was my turn to be painted with a worried expression. I let it flow over my face, mouth turning into a worried frown, eyes painted with fear. We heard more explosions. Starfire gasped, tears forming in her emerald eyes as her hand flew to her mouth.

"That evil planet?" she was on the brink of sobbing her heart out when Robin lurched forward and began gasping, struggling to fill his lungs with air and wash away the pain. The first stage of torture was over. He wore no worry, only pain and fear. He should be afraid. This was Slade's fault.

"Starfire, don't worry. He has only a skin infection. It never entered his bloodstream. It won't kill him. The bad news…" I helped Robin up from his knees, he still clutched his stomach. I gripped his hand as I slung his arm over my shoulder. "Slade now has push button control and can do this to him whenever he wants." I nodded toward the boy slung over my shoulder.

"WHAT?" Cyborg shrieked.

"Dude, how do we stop it?"

"We don't… Unless…" I stopped we could never do it.

"Unless?" everyone except Robin said.

"Unless we get the contol."


	3. I need help

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any characters in this story, or the names of any of the characters in this story. (Basically, all I own is the story idea and the fire/ ice whip.)

KK, MY OTHER FRIEND SAYS I NEED TO POST SO HERE YOU GO!

Ch. 3- I NEED HELP

Robin's POV-

I stood still. It was all I could do as they watched me. I was still clutching my side, their eyes boring holes through me. I couldn't think of what do.

"uhhhh…." Said BB. "Are you ok?" I didn't answer; I dragged myself off of Raven's shoulder, nearly falling with the sudden struggle of carrying my own weight. It seemed an eternity before I finally spoke.

"I…." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I need to go call Batman." I started away, limping a little as I did so. They all stared at me until I was out of sight, and then began to follow. I staggered down to the Titans mainframe. I punched in the code. 5599663… his communicator.

"Batman here… oh! Hello, Robin… anything wrong?" he asked, concern tinting his voice. Oh the joy of having Batman for a father. (A/N): (sarcasm!)

"sort of…" I mumbled. I looked at him… he was staring at something. Suddenly I realized… my arm! There were cuts all over one and the other was clutching my stomach. I threw the one arm away from my stomach.

"Robin, what were those?" he asked, eyebrow raised in obvious confusion. My friends entered. I heard them but said nothing.

"Ever heard of a Nitogen fire/ice whip?" asked Raven, approaching the screen.

"Yes…" he said suspiciously. "Why?"

Starfire's POV

"ROBIN HAS BEEN HIT WITH ONE OF THESE!" I shrieked, the tears once again forming. My poor Robin! He did not deserve this! Slade is a monster, look at what he has done to you!

"WHAT!" the man of bat said. He immediately turned back to Robin. "Robin, that could kill you! Are you…" Raven jumped in to defend Robin.

"It didn't get into his bloodstream, it's just a skin infection!" she interrupted the man as he rambled. It was obvious that Robin was very close to this man.

"Robin, show me the wounds."

"Batman, it's fine." Robin said. We had made him angry and his fury, though he tried to conceal it, was seeping through him.

"Robin…"

"I'm fine! It's just a cut. I just want to know what the best chance of getting rid of it without a fight is."

"Richard…"

"Bruce, that life is behind me!"

"SHOW ME!" he roared. Robin scowled reluctantly as he removed his shirt, revealing the thick whip wheels tightly hugging his upper body.

"Robin," I asked. "Who is this 'Richard?'" curiosity filled my heart as he cringed slightly, then said,

"I am, Star." in a voice so cold and hard it could have cut through steel. It was obviously a painful memory for him.

"Oh my... Robin... who did this?" asked Batman. Beast Boy began explaining very fast. (A/n: think of the episode Can I keep Him? When he was asking Star if she remembered about how killer moth made Robin take Kitten on a date "and we were all grrrr! And Robin was all snnnrr... and the bugs were all buzzzz and then we totally kicked his butt!"

"This wacko Slade! HecapturedRobinonce,andmadehimhisapprentice,butRobinwasallgrrrrr! AndSladewasallMWUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! But we got Robin out, and Slade came back and did this thing to him that makes him do..."

"AGHH!" Robin screamed as he sank to his knees.

"THAT!" we all screamed, rushing to him as Batman looked on dumbstruck.

We went to lay our hands on him, try to comfort him in some way, but he screamed again and blue electric shocks began to surround his body.

"ROBIN!" I sobbed.

Raven's POV-

We watched in horror as he suffered for ten minutes. We could do nothing. The look on Batman/Bruce's face was unbearable.

Finally, Robin lurched forward, gasping for air, then collapsed. Oh no... was he dead?

Starfire rushed to his side and laid his head gently on her lap. She grabbed his wrist in the proper position. Then she lowered her head to his chest.

"He's alive!" she continued sobbing, her painful tears replaced with a shower of joy. So he had just passed out.

A few minutes later, Batman, to the shock of us all, (except Robin who was still out of it) appeared.

"How is he?" he asked Cyborg.

"He's ok."

"Good." was all he said before he walked over to Starfire, looked her square in the eye, then lifted Robin's limp form. He carried him to the infermary. We followed.

"Will he be ok?" asked Batman as Cyborg hooked up sensors and other doo dads to Robin, lying on the pale white sheets. It outlined his wan form with grace and made me feel as though he was dead. I would never admit it, but I loved him and wanted to cry as I saw him suffer.

"Ya, he'll be fine." Cyborg answered, interrupting my thoughts. "One thing puzzles me though. That weapons shocks would usually kill someone after two minutes yet Robin went through ten and just passed out.

"It wasn't a full power shock." I said. "It could go on for hours before actually killing someone."

"Then Rob's in for some pain." Cyborg said as the grief crossed his face.


	4. Tell me

Reviews-

Kailee- thank you dear! So happy you liked it!

Liobit- thanks, I will! I have a question. I am new so like no one is reading it, maybe you could ask some of the people to read it?

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything about this story except the ideas and motive…. YEA!

CH.4- Tell Me.

We waited. About an hour later, Robin woke up. He slowly sat up, hand on head, but started falling back over. Batman grabbed his arm in an iron grip. It looked really tight, but we knew he wasn't hurting Robin. Or was he?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Robin, cringing away from the grip, then starting to try to pull away Batman's fingers. Then they noticed, he was awake but he had his eyes closed. Was he that afraid? That he couldn't even face Batman? Or did he think he was someone else? Raven entered his mind and saw the explanation… Slade. She left.

"Rich… Robin! Wake up!" His eyes shot open. He gasped, panting hard like he had just gone through the obstacle course until he was ready to drop.

"Oh, pant It's you Batman!" he looked down, and, noticing the whip weels, winced.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"I… nothing." He said, his voice trailing off into oblivion.

"Robin, don't lie to me." He said. He gave Robin a look that only Robin knew. "talk to me!" he wasn't angry, just concerned.

"I'm not… ready to yet." He said wincing. Batman looked down to see that he was now holding on to Robin's other arm too… the hurt one. He let go.

"Sorry." Was all he said before walking away. The titans followed, except Raven.

"Robin," she said, her monotone voice echoing in the small room. "what did you see." Robin thought. Raven would understand. She understood stress and fear, she knew how horrible Slade was. He just wasn't ready for Batman to know… no, he wasn't ready for his Father to know. Raven could go in his head. She could know.

"I saw something… I went in your mind and I saw something…" she decided to lie. "but I don't know what. Why were you saying 'I'm sorry' to Batman.

"Slade…" he said barely audible.

"Robin," she paused searching for words. "What did he do to you?"

Robin stared at her.

"He… he…" was he ready for that yet?


	5. Through his eyes

Chapter five: Through his Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

A:n/ I have asked permission from coldfiredragon to use the whip sequence in this story and she said yes. I do have permission.

Raven's Pov:

There were many things in his eyes. Sadness… fear… anger…pain… no one knew, but I could see through the mask. I knew the things he felt… the pain.

"He… he would 'punish' me often and because he was stronger, I had no chance of fighting back."

"For what?" I was very concerned.

"Anything… not standing when he entered the room, even if I was asleep."

"That's why you were saying 'sorry' to Batman?"

"Yes… he would enter and if I was asleep, he would grab my arm harshly and drag me to a room I never want to see again, and he would beat me."

"Doesn't he always beat you up though?"

"Not that way," I began to wonder to wonder and entered his mind. I saw Robin, in chains, hanging from the ceiling… and Slade with a whip. Then the light went out and I only heard. I heard a crack, the a scream from Robin. I left his mind then.

"OMG! Robin!" it was only then that I noticed the faint scars on his back and shoulders. Not even Batman knew about them.

"Robin."

"He can't know!" he said as if reading her thoughts.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Robin… he's your father!"

"How did you know that?" he said almost angrily.

"I can tell."

"Raven, please don't tell him."

"Don't tell me what?" said an angry voice in the doorway.

(A/n:) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Short with a major cliffy! I am evil! Mwuhuhu!


	6. Scars

Chapter Six: Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Reviews: Ok! I am updating! Don't die!

Cyborg's POV:

"Not… Nothing Batman." He stuttered. Was he afraid?

"Robin, surely you don't need to hide anything from your friends and I." the other titans and I were with him. "What were you talking about?" Raven stood.

"Nothing." She said. "Don't you trust your own son?" Robin shot her a glance. We all looked at him. He looked down in anger as Batman yelled at him.

"You told her?"

"She guessed."

"Don't lie to me." Robin didn't answer, but I could have sworn I heard him growl. "Richard Grayson!" Robin lost it. He leapt out of the bed, shirt still off.

"Bruce, _chill out!_ Raven and I were talking, so what? I am _not _a child, Bruce!"

"You _are _a child to me! You are my _son!_" he said, voice easing. "Robin, sit down."

"Why?" Robin hissed. He was mad.

"I want to examine the wounds, see if there is a way to shut down the device."

"You know we can't."

"We can try."

Batman's POV:

I noticed Raven kept glancing at Robin's back. That was the real reason for wanting to 'examine his wounds'. I wanted to see what she kept looking at. The other titans left the room and we were alone. As the door slid shut behind them, I went and sat on the bed next to him. He had calmed a little.

"Why did you call me…" he asked sadly.

"Richard?"

"Yes… I left that life."

"I didn't mean to. Slip of the tongue." I said, examining. I thought I saw something past the whip weels… scars?

"Robin, what are these?"

Beast Boy's POV:

"Dude, Batman is Robin's _dad_?" I said.

"Adoptive." Answered Raven.

"What is this adoptive of which you speak?" asked Starfire.

"When some kids parents can't take care of them, they are taken in by other people." Said Cy.

"Why could Robin's parents not take care of him?"

"They could've…" said Raven. "but they died."

"What?" I said. "I always wondered why he never said anything about his life."

"They died when he was seven, eight years ago." She said sadly.

"No wonder he is always trying to take care of himself." Said Star.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans sob whine I want it!

Robin's POV-

"Robin, what are these?" Oh gosh! No! He can't know!

"Uhhhh….. what?" I asked, covering up as best as I could.

"These… scars?" he took a wild guess.

"Uhhh… I… I don't know." I lied. He would know I had lied. No one can lie to that man.

"Robin, you can trust me."

"They're from a whip…" I mumbled.

"Did you say a _whip?"_

"yes."

"Robin, when?" he asked.

"About six months ago."

"Who?" he was getting angry. Father mode had kicked in.

"Slade." I hissed through clenched teeth. We say for a few minutes, then walked out to the main room, where the other titans were. I still had my shirt off. I didn't care. After the shock two hours ago, I still a little sore. I hoped it wouldn't happen again… I spoke too soon. It started just then. I clenched my teeth to try to ignore it but, DANG, it hurt. There weren't electricity waves yet, so the others couldn't tell. Batman went and sat at the computer, running a search on Slade, he was mad that someone had hurt me. Suddenly, I bolted. I ran to my room, it hurt so bad, I didn't want them to know. I ran, but I never made it there.

Raven's POV-

We sat there, in awe. Why had he just bolted? We waited. About a minute later, it came. We heard the most pain filled scream from Robin that we had ever heard. It came from down the hall. Batman leapt to his feet and ran off as fast as Robin had. We followed. When we found our leader, he was on his knees clutching his stomach before Slade. The fire/ice was on full power!

"Slade, stop! You'll kill him!" I yelled.

"Oh, you didn't say please." He mocked. Robin had thirty seconds before he would die!

"Slade, please! No!" said Starfire.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said. He released the button and Robin fell. Batman ran to his son. He felt his pulse. Then lifted Robin.

"He's alive…" he said. "barely." He glared at Slade his gaze saying that Slade had picked the wrong kid to mess with. I put a shield between him, holding Robin's lifeless form, and Slade.

"Run!" I yelled. "Get him safe!" I yelled. "We'll hold him off!" he nodded and ran toward the Med Lab. I turned to face Slade. My eyes flashed red.

"What's the matter little girl, scared?" he cooed.

"Bring it!" I growled. "Azerath metrion ZINTHOS!" I levitated Slade. A black aura surrounded him. He suddenly broke free! How did he do that? I thought. He ran and leapt out a window. We followed.

Batman's POV-

I ran as fast as I could, but I felt like molasses looking at the lifeless form of my pupil, my sidekick, my son! Finally, I reached the Medical Lab. I immediately checked his pulse again. Faint and slow, but there was something else. He felt warm… too warm!

(A/n:) MWUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUUHHU! Cliffy. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks!


	8. Fever

Chapter Eight: Fever

Reviews:

Crash Slayer

Yay! A new reader! Well, thanks… I like how it is turning out too!

Momiji-momo

Ummm…. There there?

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans

BM's POV:

About half an hour later, the Titans arrived.

"How is he?" asked Cyborg.

"Ok, I think."

"What do you mean 'I think?'" asked Beast Boy.

"He has a fever." I replied.

"How big a fever?" inquired Raven.

"I don't know… I can't tell." She walked over to Robin and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh…. My…." She said under her breath drawing back her hand. "Cyborg, how hot is he?" Cyborg scanned Robin with his heat seeker, then he scanned for temperature. His eyes got large.

"109F!" he said worriedly.

"No! The chemicals in the whip have combined to make a burning sensation! I know how to cure it but I have to work fast!" she dashed off and came back mixing something.

"Pino root and Garlo herbs." She explained. She finished mixing and set it down. Then she began to chant over it. "Omneful, bereken toe, mesbehek, faltenthium!" she got the mixture and slowly poured it into Robin's mouth. He was instantly returned to normal temperature.

Suddenly Robin awoke, clutching his head and grimacing. 'shoot!' he thought. 'Slade hit hard!'

"Robin, are you alright?" he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Either he's got one heck of a headache, or Slade did something." Raven said sarcastically.

Robin's POV:

I looked at them all frantically. Oh no! I couldn't talk, but I had to tell them! Somehow… Bruce! He had taught me sign language! I signed to him, telling him to interpret everything that I said to the Titans. I began explaining. Slade told me… he told me what his plans are! Bruce interpreted to the others. He said he wants to steal the nuclear laser… and that if we interfere he would…

"Yes Robin, what would he do?" he asked me. I sighed and continued. He wouldn't release the button.

Starfire's POV:

"Robin, he told you this?" I tried to stay calm. He nodded.

"Dude, what do we do now?" He signed something to Batman, who turned and told us his answer.

Fight Anyway.


	9. The trouble really begins

Chapter Nine:Why?

Reviews: Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Starfire's POV:

We all looked at Robin with grave faces.

"Robin!" I cried, finally breaking the silence. "We can not be kicking the butt this time! This madman might kill you!" they all looked at me. Robin signed something to Batman, who sighed and shook his head before turning to us and saying,

"He said 'I would rather die a thousand deaths before I sit back and watch innocent people get hurt.'"

"And that my little boy is quite likely to be arranged."

"Slade!" we all cried… except Robin.

"What have you done to him now?" asked Beast Boy, stepping toward him. "Why do you always mess with him (A/n: Not sick minded like!) ? Why don't you ever pick on anyone else?"

"Oh," he said eye narrowing. "I do!" he lunged at Beast Boy with enough force to really hurt, but someone else jumped in and took the hit.

We heard no yelp of pain as he was slammed in to the wall and we then knew that it was Robin. I watched as the dust cleared and saw Robin on his knees clutching his side. We all got ready to help him, but Slade threw something… force field!

"Robin!" I screamed. Oh why was he so foolish and brave?

Slade walked over to Robin, who was to weak to do much and grabbed hold of both of his hands. We watched and could do nothing as Slade cuffed him. Robin was restrained but he tried to sweep Slade's legs out from under him. Slade easily dodged, and Robin was rewarded with a backhand across the face that threw him to the floor. There were a jumble of things shouted then,

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!"

"Why you…"

"Robin!"

"Stop! Slade your going to _kill _him!"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you insist…" Robin was having a hard time rising when Slade pulled out the trigger.

"No!" we all yelled.

"Fine… I won't but interfere with my plans and you won't be so lucky!" and suddenly he was gone, followed by the force field.


	10. What Now?

Chapter 10: What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't the Teen Titans

BB's POV:

"Why did he do that for me?" I asked. "Why did he take the hit?" Robin struggled to sit up with the help of Batman.

"Because…" Robin gasped hoarsely. "Slade's my problem. You are my friends; I don't want you to get involved. You might get hurt."

"Robin you can speak again!" cried Starfire. Robin's face contorted in pain… that should have been me.

"Ya," he said, "But not much else." He gingerly held out his cuffed hands.

"Let me try." Raven said. She closed her eyes and slowly rose into the air. "Azerath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" black swarms of energy emerged gracefully from her hands as her eyes shot open, ablaze with white fire. I surrounded Robin's hands. Raven threw her arms apart… nothing happened.

"If Raven can't do it, who can?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade." Robin Growled with utmost disgust.

"Dude, what was the point of handcuffing you and leavin' you here?"

"He just wants to bring back some bad memories."

Raven's POV:

It was then that I noticed… the handcuffs had chain attachments!

"Robin…" I started.

"I think all of you should leave… Raven and I need to talk to Batman."


	11. More Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed **

**"So… **what did you want to tell me, Robin?" Asked Batman with an air of worry.

"**HE ** wants to tell you what is going on, I don't know why **I'm **here." Came the reply from Raven.

"Cut it, Rae." Robin said sternly. "Batman, I suppose you're," he winced as he shifted, "wondering what in the name of all things bright and beautiful is going on?" he asked. Batman nodded.

"Ok…" Robin sighed. "About half a year ago, I was, as you know, kidnapped by Slade, in a word, and forced to be his apprentice to save the lives of the titans. You follow?"

"Yes."

"Ok… That's where the scars came from… whip, as you already know." Batman nodded. "That, is also where these came from." He added, holding out his cuffed hands. Batman understood fully, so Robin stopped there.

"Is… that all?"

"Uhh… without going into a lot of depth, ya." Said Raven monotonously.

"So… what are we going to do, Robin?" Robin looked at Raven, and she left the room, but as she opened the door, three teenagers toppled in, one on top of another in a big heap.

"What… were you doing?" she asked them timidly. They ran. She followed saying, "I bet Beast Boy came up with THAT idea."

"What are we going to do, Robin?" Batman repeated.

"Fight him with everything we've got." Came the simple reply.

"So, you're willing to throw away your life at the first call to do so?" Batman inquired nervously.

"You've known that since we signed up for this job, Bruce."

"But, Richard, you DIDN'T sign up for this… I had no idea when I adopted you that you'd…"

"Bruce, I WANTED it. As soon as I knew for sure, I wanted it! You forced me to do nothing."

"(sigh) I suppose you're right. Let's go see if we can't get those things off your hands." They left to find Raven lecturing Beast Boy on invading other's privacy.

"Hey, anyone have any other Ideas on how to get these off?" Robin asked.

"YA!" yelled Beast Boy, springing to Robin's side. " We cut off your hands at the wrists, then sew them back on after we've taken the cuffs off!"

"Hmmm… Robin? How thick are those gloves?" Cyborg asked, walking over.

"I think about… 2.5 mm of titanium Iron fabricized substance, why?"

"'Cause, if we take off your gloves, maybe we can get the cuffs off over your hands… unless… you want Doctor B.B. over there to perform his new found amputation skills on you."

Robin took one look at Beast Boy holding the chain saw, and thrust his hands out to Cyborg.

"Ok… and… the gloves are… off! Now lets see if we can't… Hey, Rob, can you bend your thumbs in a little more… YES! You are free!"

"Aww… man!" said Beast Boy, dragging away the chain saw.

"Robin!" Starfire said, leaping up and down. "You are free!"

"Ya, I guess so.." he said back, beaming, suddenly he looked at his hand in astonishment, as though he had never seen it before, then grabbed his glove back, put his hand behind his back and tried to run to his room, but they surrounded him.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"Please, Robin. No more secrets." Starfire said.

"It's… just a mark… I haven't looked at my hands for a while so… it surprised me."

"You Robin are a very bad liar." Said Cyborg. "What?" Batman held out his hand, asking to see Robin's in his gesture. Robin reluctantly held out his hand to Batman, who looked at the slowly fading mark… A sharp ended S.

"That's Slade's symbol, isn't it?" said Beast Boy.

"Yes… it is!" said Robin exasperatedly. "It's a temporary brand… he meant to do a real one eventually, but he never really got around to it. It will wear off completely in a few months."

"Wow…" Raven said.

"Ya." Robin said, as Batman let go of his son's hand and he put his gloves back on.

They all stood in silence for a while, little knowing that someone, or something, was in Robin's room at that moment, stealing something that he had had for many years, and was very special to him.

They all walked with Robin to his room, just to hang out and talk for a change, but when they got to the usually orderly room, they found it turned upside down and sideways. Everything was thrown one way or another, nothing was in its place.

In the center of the room was a small wooden box that said Richard in the sloppy writing of a child, RiChArD gRaYsOn. Robin walked slowly to the box and opened it, kneeling beside it. He took out one thing after another, a baseball cap that would fit a small child, a little toy bird, a book, a birth certificate, two shreds of fabric, a perfume bottle, and a tie, whose colors were faded.

"No…" he said, his voice shaking.

"What is it Robin?" asked Batman.

"Bruce… my picture's gone. My picture! That was the only one I had… who would have taken a picture with all this stuff in here? Why did they take it?" He was hysterical now.

"Robin," said Batman, kneeling beside him. "Maybe you just misplaced it. We'll help you clean up and then you can look for it ok?"

They cleaned up, then all of them (except Robin) left his room.

"Dude, why all that fuss over a picture?" Beast Boy asked.

"Man, none of us know Robin's past all that well. He's a troubled guy."

"It was a very special Picture to him." Batman said.

"What was the photograph of?" Starfire asked.

"His Parents. It's the only one he had."

They all stared at him, now understanding now, why it had such meaning to their leader.


	12. When you've only got 100 years to live

**When you've only got 100 years to live**

**Disclaimer: Nothing… not the characters… not the st- well, no I DO own the story… not the Teen Titans though… (pout) **

Robin paced in his room. Who would want that beat up photo? It was just him and his parents! He needed to relax… it was just a picture… but, maybe, it wasn't… that box had been hidden away for a reason… it was the one link to his past, and he _never_ wanted to go to that day again. He sat on his bed with his face in his hands. He was so stressed! He took a deep breath, then thought about some of the moments he would never forget.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PROUDLY PRESENT, WITHOUT A NET, THE FLYING GRAYSOOOOONS!" A young boy looked up at his parents in admiration. They were so brave, doing all of this without a net. Someday, he thought, someday, I will fly like them… like a Robin!_

"_Good luck Mommy! Good Luck daddy! I love you!" the act began. Swinging through the air, flying twisting, flipping, soaring._

"_Wow!" he said, "they are…" … SNAP… looking up in horror, he saw them fall… it all seemed like a dream, a nightmare. Screams… someone dragging him away…_

_ hr _

"_I, will be adopting him. He needs a good home." Bruce… he was so kind to take him in… to make him Robin._

_ hr _

_The day he met Starfire…_

_ hr _

_The day Slade kidnapped him… _

_Slade is a MONSTER… He made that week a living Nightmare…_

… _my life… is a nightmare._

hr 

Robin collapsed on his bed. I need to take a ride through the city… that always relaxes me…

Robin sneaked (A/n: HATE THAT WORD!) down to the garage, and took of on his R-cycle.

Glancing around at the people of the city, he saw so many children, holding their mother/ father's hand lovingly… a boy his age looking angry because his mother had embarrassed him… he had never had these things. His parents… were dead. His smile fell, and he glanced down. Seeing the radio on his R-cycle, he tuned it.

"WELCOME BACK!" spoke the announcer, "HERE'S 100YEARS BY FIVE FOR FIGHTING:"

**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
**As Robin listened, he thought the song perfect for the current situation.

**Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye**

**Half times over**

**67's gone by  
15 there's still time for you  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...   
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live……**

**(A/n: Well, good bad? You tell me! I finally updated! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed… I know this kinda sucks, I am trying though! **


	13. Nightmares

**Ok, First off….. I'm SORRY!! I'm sooo Sorry… I have had major stuff in school since like day 1… sorry! Ok, so ya. Here don't hurt me please! **

**Chapter 13: Curfew **

Robin brought his R-cycle slowly into the garage. Upon realizing he had not told anyone where he was going and the fact that he had not had his communicator on at the time, he decided he had better get home. Taking off his helmet, he scratched his head, ruffling his hair which was still, regardless of hours of helmet wear, still in perfect spikes. He sighed deeply, knowing he was about to face his doom, or at least the screaming match of the century.

As he walked toward the door, he knew something was not right. He stopped, looking around curiously… suspiciously. Then he felt the needle prick his neck. A gag was thrust into his mouth as he tried to cry out. His nerves twinged with a sharp jolt. He was kneed in the stomach, he fell to the ground wheezing through the gag, his eyes clouded over from a mist of pain. He felt two strong hands grab his wrists and pull them behind him, dragging him to his feet. A rope was slid over them just as his utility belt dropped from his waist to the floor. Robin's heart raced. The rope tightened, causing his wrists to feel raw.

As the drug took affect, Robin's head began to sag on his chest… he was so tired… so tired… he had to stay awake! He couldn't fall asleep… but he couldn't help it. His strength was fading fast. Two fingers lifted his chin from its resting place, raising it to look his captor in the eye.

Before him, stood Slade.** "**Take him out to the ship." Slade said gleefully, his voice civil.

"I'll deal with him later…" **  
**

Robin was unable to fight it. Slade threw his head away from his hand. Robin's head throbbed with the effect of the drug. Slade's robots dragged Robin outside to the shoreline. Robin briefly saw a ship of some sort… an underwater craft.Robin was thrown into the ship's hatch door, unable to do anything but struggle weakly. **  
**And no one knew…**  
**He was thrown onto a seat roughly. Slade entered the ship._ Please_… Robin thought desperately._ Please help me. Anyone… Raven_.

And then he saw black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'RAVEN!' the cry shattered the illusion of her dream. She knew that voice. Sitting bolt upright in bed Raven said timidly, "Robin?"

Starfire sat up and stretched. She had been laying on the couch for the last few hours waiting for Robin's return. After a certain point they put two and two together and due to the absence of Robin, and his bike, they deduced that he was not home. She must have dosed off at some point, because suddenly it was nine A.M. and she was still there. Robin must have come in some time during the night.

She got up and walked over to the window. Looking out at the city, she noticed a reflection in the glass.

"Batman?" she asked quietly. "You are… troubled, yes?" she turned to face him. The man's solemn face was creased with ever present anxiety. He tried to hide it, but she still saw. "What is wrong?" she began to walk toward him.

"Do you know where he is?" Batman said simply.

"What… I---?"

"Do you know, where he is?" he repeated.

"Who?" she asked. Surely not Robin. He came home hours ago… didn't he?

"Robin. He's not in his room."

"Oh, well, perhaps he is somewhere…"

"I looked everywhere. I haven't found him."

"Oh." This threw her slightly off guard.

"I am going to check the garage." And with that he was gone. Starfire began to worry. She knew Robin would never make them worry like this, and in his present condition, well… no. He must be somewhere, but where was that exactly?

"NO!" the cry blared through the tower. Starfire jumped into the air, searching for the source. All of the titans came running into the room.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg, dragging a half-awake Beast Boy behind him.

"Who screamed?" asked Starfire. All of them looked at each other.

"Robin! He's in trouble!" said Raven. "He contacted me. He's scared."

"Well, where is he?"

"I don't know. I only heard my name… he's in danger." She looked at them all. "Maybe it was just a dream… maybe he didn't contact me, but…"

"He's gone." Said Batman entering the room. "He's gone… his bike is here, but he isn't. This was on the floor near the garage door." He held out Robin's belt.

"No!" said Raven.

"What?!" Starfire shrieked, fully waking Beast Boy. "Where is he?"

"Take a wild guess." Said Beast Boy sleepily.

"No…" Raven said again. "No, this can't… NO!" she yelled, surprising everyone. "No, do you realize what this means?" she looked around at them all. "Slade has Robin, and us, in his mercy. He has the control… he has Robin… he has us!" Batman tensed dangerously.

"Well are you all just going to stand here?" he said to them all. "My s-… Robin is missing… your _leader_ is missing… _find him._" And then he stalked out of the room.

"You heard him" said Cyborg.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin flinched at the pain in his head throb each time he moved. His hands were bound, and he wondered why… his eyes were covered by a cloth blindfold… he couldn't see… he was gagged… he couldn't cry out… and then he remembered… Slade.

'_No… not here…please… not here.' _He thought. _'Don't let me be here, with Slade… let it all be a nightmare… and if it can't be a nightmare… just let me die.' _

**So ya… yay me. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to hear from you! Muchos Gracias! **


	14. Secrets

**Hey, ok sorry sorry sorry! Don't kill me I beg of you! I have been busy with schooling and such… sigh Luckily it is almost over for the summah! Well, I won't keep you waitin' any more. **

**Disclaimer: yah, yah, diddly squat… yadda yadda yadda.**

**Secrets**

The footsteps echoed throughout the stone hallway as the combat boots clicked against the concrete floor. Robin looked up sharply, his neck protesting the sudden movement. _No…_ he thought _nonononono! Not now! Please not now! _The door to the room he was in slid open. Robin put on his best defiant "You aren't in charge" look, one that he had gotten quite good at, mind you, and glared up at… a young woman.

Her leather suit looked uncomfortable at first, but when she took a step toward him, he good see that she moved in it with ease. Her heeled combat boots had silver buckles and chains adorning them, looking quite menacing.

She took deliberate steps, five to be exact, before she was standing over him, looking down with a smirk on her face. She crouched down, shaking her head at him in disbelief as he watched her and shied away slightly, still not knowing who she was or whether she could be trusted.

"I'm Zaria," she said happily, like she had not seen anyone in ages. "Who are you?" he looked at her as she smiled back expectantly. "Oh yah!" she said, reaching toward his face and removing the gag. "Those are no fun." She said simply, tossing it in a corner to the left. "So, who are you?" she repeated.

Robin stretched his jaw. "R-Robin." He said, hissing in pain as his head pounded mercilessly. "Where are we?"

"Oh… well… I'm not really sure." Robin looked up in surprise, just as a wave of pain hit him and he screamed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Batman growled, throwing his batarang into the Titan's kitchen wall. "Where _is _he?"

"I told you, I _don't know._" Raven said again from her place on the armchair in front of Batman. He had asked her a variety of questions about when Robin called to her, most of which she could answer… except this one. This was the thirteenth time he had asked and she was getting annoyed and a little worried, though she knew he would not hurt her… probably.

Batman sunk into a chair sighing deeply in frustration. He _had _to find Robin, no matter what it took. Looking down, he saw something he had missed earlier... a piece of paper on the floor with a big trademark question mark on the front. He turned it over and saw a joker, like on a playing card.

"No…" he said, eyeing the paper.

"What is it?" Raven asked, standing up.

"It's not Slade that has him… at least, not just Slade." Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, voice trembling.

**Tada! The end of this chappie.. please review. I'll update faster this time. **


	15. Joker's Dirty Little Secret Part 1

Robin screamed as each wave of pain coursed through his body. This was not the Nitogen Whip… this was something else entirely. His eyes were clenched tightly shut as he ground his teeth together, trying desperately to stop the pain. His back arched as he twisted and writhed. It was almost unbearable. Finally, it stopped, and he slumped back against the wall.

Zaria was scared. She had been chatting it up with this guy, and then suddenly, he was screaming on the floor! …What the crap was up with that? She jumped up quickly as he began to squirm in pain, hands still bound. She didn't know what to do… she panicked… and ran from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Slade stood in the center of the room rubbing his temples as the Joker laughed maniacally at the screen showing Robin. The boy had long since gone unconscious, but the man was still so entertained. Good Lord, if the crazy clown didn't stop laughing in three seconds, he would kill him with his bare hands. Three… Two… O—

"Hey, Slade-y Wade-y?" said the multi-colored lunatic.

"What?" Slade growled menacingly.

"Hey, don't get angry, dude!" said the Joker, skipping over to and around the mastermind. "Just got a question."

"Well?" Just picture him getting hit by a bus, Slade… soon he will be of no use to you and then you can kill him…. Just picture him dying a painful death… yes…

"Whatcha want with Batsy's kid?" the mad-man asked or, in Slade's opinion, squeaked.

"That is none of your concern. You help me break him and train him and then you will leave… that is our deal."

"Yah, yah… I know, but still, I can't help but be a little curious." He grinned childishly up at the taller man.

"Well stop being so curious about my doings, or you will be curious about how to save the girl from a horrible fate." Slade hissed.

"You will leave her alone." Joker said, going serious for the first time he could remember.

"Make me." Slade said just a Zaria entered the room.

"Sir?" she said approaching the Joker, who kept his eyes on Slade the entire time she was in the room.

"Yes, honey?" he said sweetly.

"Umm… what do I do? The kid passed out…. He looked like he was in pain." She shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Slade bothered her for some reason,,, she could never put her finger on it, but the way he looked at her just… freaked her out.

"Oh, that was me, sweets. I put some "funny" gas in the room just before you waked in. You were given the antidote this morning. That's why it didn't effect you."

"Oh… a-alright." She said.

"Run along now, Zaria." Slade said. "Joker and I have some talking to do."

"Yes… yes, sir, Slade."

"What have I told you about calling me Slade?" He said, raising his arm as if to strike her. "It will be master, or sir, NEVER Slade, from you brat!" She flinched.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot… it won't happen again!" She backed away slowly, as Joker glared daggers at Slade.

"See that it doesn't… now get out of here, brat." He lowered his hand. She nodded, apologized once more, before running from the room.

"You aren't in charge of her." Joker said. "She can call you whatever she wants, preferably----"

"We'll see about that. You didn't read the contract to closely, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Joker said, stunned.

"Oh, nothing… you'll see." And with that Slade stalked into the shadows. Joker watched him, before shrugging and watching a video of Robin's suffering again, laughing maniacally.

**A/n: Sorry about the delay, I have been gone a lot… hope u like… R&R Please! Thankies! **


	16. Insecurities

**PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE!**

**A/n: Folks, I am so sorry to disappoint you with my lack of updating, but I have had a very busy schedule lately with tutoring every day after school and homework after that. I really have been thinking and working on some things, but nothing really comes out right. I have a position available. **

**I need a beta desperately! I need ideas from the readers of the fic and I need to brainstorm to keep this story going strong. Any ideas you guys have about where I could take this, please help me! I want to make this fic as long as I can for you guys, and I love your kind reviews, but I need to write more often, which I can't do with only a basic plot line. **

**If you have ANY Ideas at all, please message me and tell me! Also, if you would like to be my beta (editor and assistant writer) please let me know. **

**Also, I might be getting a bit more violent and angsty with this story, so the rating will be going up to T. **

**Thank you so much,**

**Tiesie Kale**

**And now for your trouble: A Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own no Teen Titans. **

**Insecurities:**

Robin awoke to a throbbing pain in his skull. Every time he moved it felt like his head was going to explode into a million tiny little places. He sat against the wall of his cell perfectly still, so as not to aggravate his head, and contemplated how on earth he was going to get out of his current situation.

After thinking for about thirty minutes, he still had no ideas whatsoever, and finally just concentrated of trying to make his pain subside, allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The titans all sat on the couch gaping at the television as they watched the file from the bat-archives play out like a slideshow of doom. Criminal Identity: Joker. Citizen Name: Unknown. Characteristics: Lethal When Wanted. Current Location: Unknown. Current Weaknesses: Unknown. Enjoys: Torture, Gases, Twisted Qualities.

"So…" Raven said, breaking their stares. "This guy has teamed up with Slade, and they have Robin?" She looked to Batman for an answer.

"I think so," he answered with a curt nod. "And the worst part is, I think they know."

"Know what?" asked Starfire, her big eyes shining with anxiety.

"I think they know that he's… my son. I can't be sure, but both of them have done some insane hacking before, and I wouldn't put it past them to have made a case study of him before capturing him. They would want to know everything. His strengths…"

"His weaknesses…" finished Cyborg, looking horrified.

"And they have it all at the push of a button. With that much information at their fingertips, it's only a matter of time before they break him," Batman sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat in the computer chair near the screen.

"But, come on, I mean… this is Robin right?" Beast Boy said, an unsure grin creeping onto his face. "Nothing can break Robin!" his comment was responded to with matching looks from all of the titans.

"Everyone has a breaking point, B." said Cyborg, "even Robin."

"You saw what he did when he found out that picture was missing." Cut in Raven. "He has feelings Beast Boy, just like every other human being, even if he doesn't show them as much as some." All of the Titans stopped and looked at her when she said this. They had really never noticed that Robin was only human. He felt pain. He had feelings. He had a past. He had another name. He wasn't just Robin, but he was a person. A normal, insecure person, who had had parents and friends and a house, and he gave it all up to help other people, just like him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Slade read over the Joker's contract one last time, making sure that everything was taken care of and signed, before adding it to his computer's locked files section. He smirked to himself as he read line 38, Paragraph 6, of section 32b part III. Little did he know it, but Joker had just gotten himself and that little brat of his into a whole lot of trouble. What he didn't realize was that if he made even the slightest mistake, the girl would be Slade's, and there would be nothing Joker could do about it. Surely he would survive the trauma of losing the girl, but the girl might not, because if Slade ever saw her loose potential or her combat skills ever stopped intriguing him, he would just kill her off. He had done it before.

Slade's eye narrowed as he saw Robin stir in his cell. Deciding that the boy had had enough rest, he got up and began to walk toward the door to have a long discussion with Robin about the terms and conditions of being a guest at Slade's Warehouse & Trainee Home for Apprentices: Occupancy: 1.

**A/n: Again you guys, thanks so much for being so patient with me and I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently! **

**Now, Reviews:**

**Master of Toast: You have no idea how that makes me feel. Really! It may not seem like much, but it inspires me so much! Thanks for reading and reviewing and remember, questions or comments are always accepted!**

**TitanAbbie: Your favorite? Really! Omg, I feel so good now! That gave me a little boost of self confidence that I really needed right now. Thanks so much, and I will try to update more! **

**AuthoroftheRose: I am! I am! Please don't hurt me! You were (I believe) my one-hundredth review! So here is a chappie dedicated to you and all those who reviewed! Thanks! **

**Wynja: late or not, I am glad you are still reading and have decided to review! I am glad you like the Joker concept, I really wasn't even gonna put that in until I wrote that chapter and I was like huh.. what if I… yah! And typed it up! Glad you laughed, too, I love making people laugh and that was such a blast to write! Slade is tickied! Haha, thanks for the review and I hope to see more of you! **

**GraysonGirl: Good Guess, but no, Zaria is someone else entirely! Her identity will be revealed later at some point, but it all has to do with the contract really. Glad I have you thinking though! **

**IamtotallyKewlio: Aww, thanx for coming back! Thanks for the reviews too! I appreciate them, and glad you hart the story!**

**HamsterFan: Sorry about the length issues, I had very little time to write that chapter, and I hope this one makes you feel better. As I said up above, I have trouble with ideas, but if you have any let me know and I am sure I can get some longer chapters for you! **

**YouWishYouKnewMe: Glad to know I am improving! Keep reading, I have more twists and turns coming up ahead!**

**Balance in the Dark: Yes, I like having Batman and Robin's arch nemesis's together in this. Really, they are not both teamed up against Robin. Joker is in it to tick of Bats, and Slade is in it to break Robin, Body and Soul, and forge him into a mindless drone apprentice.**

**No, Robin never does get a break, but that's okay, 'cause then he wouldn't be as fun to write about, now would he? Anyway, keep reading! Thanks!**


End file.
